queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Death On Two Legs
Death On Two Legs'' (Dedicated to...... '(Muerte Andante (Dedicado a......) ' es la canción que abre el disco [[A Night At The Opera|''A Night At The Opera]]. Historia Fue escrita por Freddie como una carta de despedida al ex-manager de Queen, Norman Sheffield quien había, según la banda, abusado de ellos con su papel de manager de 1972 a 1974. Según Roger y Brian, Freddie estaba realmente disgustado por la forma de como se repartían las ganancias del dinero, ya que después de tres álbumes, teniendo el tercero de ellos, ''Sheer Heart Attack'', relativo éxito internacional, incluso en Japón (talk like a big business Tycoon) (Hablando como un gran magnate) la banda no había visto aún traducido en ganancia ecónomica todo su esfuerzo musical. Al parecer las cuentas no cuadraban. (You've taken all my money... and you want more... ) (Me has quitado todo mi dinero... y quieres más...) Una de las quejas de Freddie, era el hecho de que él consideraba que necesitaba un buen piano de cola acorde con su nivel artístico y con la imagen que Queen necesitaba proyectar, y en particular Freddie quería un Grand-piano blanco, el que aparece posteriormente en el vídeo de ''Bohemian Rhapsody'', que Sheffield se negó a comprar, pues consideraba que era un capricho más del excéntrico Freddie. Lo que demuestra la poca confianza que tenía el ex-manager en el grupo. Ya había habido un protesta subliminal en el álbum Sheer Heart Attack con el tema Flick of The Wrist, con frases como Let me squeeze you till you've dried (Déjame exprimirte hasta que estés seco) o all this time honey... baby you've been had (Todo este tiempo cariño... nene has sido usado), en las cuales ya Freddie deja entrever que se se sentía explotado. En su autobiografía publicada en 2013, Life on Two Legs: Set The Record Straight, Sheffield negó haber maltratado a la banda en su calidad de manager, y citó en su defensa los contratos de gestión originales de 1972 entre él y Queen -incluidos en el libro-. Sheffield murió en 2014 En A Night At The Opera, Freddie da un paso más y añade al título de la cánción el famoso «Dedicado a......?» para evitar demandas. No obstante Sheffield intenta infructuosamente demandarles por la mención de su nombre en los directos, lo que lleva a la banda a introducir la canción en vivo diciendo: This next song is from A Night at the Opera,'' this is about a motherfucker of a gentleman we call him Death On Two Legs (La siguiente canción es de A Night at the Opera, y va sobre un gilipollas de un caballero al que llamamos Death On Two Legs)'. La escatología fue suprimida con un pitido en el disco en directo [[Live Killers|''Live Killers]]. Análisis En lo que respeta a la estructura musical, la canción comienza con una compleja introducción in crescendo de arpegios que alcanza niveles pandemoníacos para finalmente develar un riff que recrea una atmósfera siniestra, el cual fue compuesto por Freddie al piano (Grand-piano blanco) y luego trasladado a la guitarra por Brian y que constituye el eje musical sobre el cual se desarrolla toda la melodía. La canción está dominada por guitarras, solistas y coros fuertes, así como por el piano. Está en métrica de 4/4, y tiene una introducción de arpegio de piano con guitarras pesadas, contrabajo arqueado, sonido mecánico y un chillido fuerte de Roger Taylor, que abruptamente conduce a la canción en si menor. Hay numerosas subsecciones y capas, como era típico de Queen en esa época. Los versos tienen secciones cortas con el tempo prácticamente reducido a la mitad, y los estribillos se acentúan con fuertes armonías y rellenos de batería. La revista Drum! hablaba del trabajo de Taylor con la batería: «... Poco después del compás de 2/4 hay un inusual acento de bordón en el & de 4 y un cambio a un surco de medio tiempo. Estos cambios de sensación de ida y vuelta continúan a lo largo de la canción y Taylor de alguna manera hace que fluyan suavemente». Actuaciones en vivo Death On Two Legs siempre fue una favorita tanto de Queen como de los fans en vivo, por lo que solían tocarla completa hasta 1977. Desde 1978 comenzaron a tocar sólo la mitad de la canción y como introducción de un popurrí compuesto además por Killer Queen y ''I'm In Love With My Car'', entre otras. Músicos * Freddie Mercury: voz, piano, coros * Brian May: guitarra eléctrica y coros * [[John Deacon|'John Deacon']]: bajo eléctrico * [[Roger Taylor|'Roger Taylor']]: batería, coros Letra Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Composiciones de Freddie Mercury Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:A Night At The Opera Categoría:Queen's First EP Categoría:Live Killers